Photo
by Joker0717
Summary: En vista de que se acerca un importante partido, Shindou decide invitar a Kirino a su casa para poner al día su tarea, de modo que no les ocupe tiempo que podrían usar para entrenar, sin embargo, algo podría frustrar su plan.


Hello ~!

Este es el primer fanfic de Inazuma que publico (pese a que tenga mas de 10 en mente...) y justamente por ser el primero tenía la obligación de que fuera sobre una de mis OTP favoritas.

Sin mas, espero que les guste, me costó un poco decidirme por publicar esta historia pero al mismo tiempo que me gustaba tenerla y leerla a cada tanto, quería que mas personas lo hicieran y en lo posible me dieran su opinión, así que sin mas, espero que disfruten su lectura.

 _ **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, de ser así algunas cosas serían diferentes...**_

* * *

Debido a la gran cantidad de tarea que nos habían dejado y el hecho de que tendríamos un partido importante el fin de semana, le sugerí a Kirino que fuéramos directo a casa después de clase para ponerle fin a nuestras obligaciones, de modo que pudiéramos concentrarnos únicamente en el partido.

Luego de probar algunos dulces que nos había traído uno de los mayordomos, comenzamos a resolver los problemas de matemática. Nunca fue la materia preferida de Kirino, ya que era bastante malo, sugerí que los hiciéramos primero justamente por eso. Resolví los primeros problemas en cuestión de segundos, eran sumamente fáciles, al ver que Kirino aún luchaba para resolver el primero, tomé su cuaderno y lo coloqué en el centro de la mesa.

—Hmmm… el método que usaste es correcto, pero te equivocaste en esta parte. —Le señale el error en su cuenta—. Es por eso que el resultado no concuerda con lo que pide el problema, hazlo de nuevo con más cuidado.

—¿Por qué teníamos que empezar con matemática? —Tomó el cuaderno de mala gana y empezó a borrar la cuenta.

—Siempre es mejor empezar por la parte más difícil, así después aprovechas más la parte fácil. —Sonreí tratando de animarlo.

—No te creo, te gusta torturarme, es por eso, lo sé. —No pude evitar reír.

—Claro que no, ahora concéntrate.

Mientras terminaba de resolver mis ejercicios, me tomaba un tiempo para revisar los de Kirino y, siempre que encontraba algún error, le explicaba el porqué de su equívoco, el cual, la mayoría de las veces, se debía a un error de cálculo. Kirino siempre trataba de resolver todo de forma muy rápida, no solo en el caso de las matemáticas, y eso a veces hacía con que pasara por alto algunas cosas.

—Olvidaste agregar ésta fracción a la ecuación.

—Ugh… ya estoy harto de hacer ecuaciones.

—Faltan tres más y terminamos.

—¿Quieres hacerlas por mí?

—Sabes que lo haría, pero cuando nos pongan a prueba, no voy a poder hacer tu parte.

—Es por eso que ese día me voy a sentar detrás de ti para copiarte. —Sonrió pícaro.

—Kirino…

—Ya ya, era broma, ya agregué lo que faltaba, ¿el resultado está bien?

—Excelente, ahora pasemos a la que sigue.

Luego de una ardua hora, terminamos la tarea de matemática. Kirino tomó su cuaderno y lo guardó en el fondo de su mochila, junto a sus libros, y luego la arrojó lejos mientras decía que no quería volver a ver números nunca más en su vida, me pareció gracioso pese a que no fuera la primera vez que lo decía. Luego de desperezarse, esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba el libro de biología y comenzaba a leer por encima las preguntas que debíamos responder.

—Finalmente algo fácil y divertido.

A diferencia de lo que parece, biología no era su materia preferida, él simplemente prefería cualquier otro tema que no tuviera algo que ver con números. Decidí dejar biología para después y comenzar con las preguntas de inglés.

El silencio en la habitación hizo con que olvidara que estaba acompañado, me encontraba tan sumiso en mi lectura que parecía que realmente estaba solo, hasta que en un momento, un sonido familiar rompió mi concentración. Volteé a ver a Kirino, quien había apartado la mirada de su cuaderno para dirigirla hacia su celular. Usó uno de sus dedos para desbloquear la pantalla y luego de unos segundos, lo tomó con ambas manos y empezó a digitar. Retomé mi lectura, me faltaban apenas dos preguntas para terminar y pasar a la próxima materia. Cuando estaba cambiando de cuaderno para empezar la tarea de historia, su celular volvió a sonar, Kirino repitió las mismas acciones de antes y luego continuó escribiendo. Unos minutos después su celular volvió a sonar, una vez más Kirino respondió el mensaje. El celular no tardó en sonar nuevamente, con una diferencia de minutos a los mensajes anteriores, la primera vez no me había molestado, la segunda era de esperarse, pero a la tercera ya comenzaba a molestarme, cuando sonó por cuarta vez, no pude evitar entrometerme.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté sin dejar de escribir y con tono serio, quería que se diera cuenta que estaba molesto.

—Ugh perdón, es Kariya, le dije que estábamos estudiando y que dejara de molestar.

Escuché como dejaba nuevamente el celular sobre la mesa.

 _—_ « _Kariya, no me sorprende_ ».

Hace semanas noté que intenta, de una forma muy extraña, acercarse a Kirino, y debo admitir que no me agrada eso, en lo más mínimo. Si ya estaba molesto por las constantes interrupciones, ahora que sabía que se debían a Kariya, había pasado del enojo a la rabia.

 _—_ « _Lo está haciendo a propósito_ ».

Aunque no estuviera interrumpiendo algo especial, ya que simplemente estábamos estudiando, el hecho de saber que Kirino estaba pasando tiempo a solas conmigo era razón suficiente para que intentara, de todas las maneras posibles, estropearlo. El celular sonó por última vez, y digo última vez porque no pienso dejar que vuelva a sonar.

Tomé el celular antes de que Kirino lo hiciera, la pantalla estaba encendida, Kirino tenía una foto nuestra de cuando íbamos al jardín como fondo de pantalla, sobre éste, hacia la derecha, estaba la imagen de un sobre, al abrirlo mis ojos ignoraron el mensaje y se dirigieron al remitente. Kariya. Cerré el mensaje y busqué el ícono de la cámara, giré en dirección a Kirino, el cual me miraba sorprendido, entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero en ese mismo instante lo tomé por la nunca y acerque su rostro al mío, uniendo nuestros labios. Cuando finalmente oí el ruido de la cámara, rompí el beso lentamente, abrí el mensaje de Kariya y le respondí por última vez. Dejé el celular sobre la mesa y regresé a mi lugar. Kirino se mantenía inmóvil, la expresión de sorpresa aún no había dejado su rostro, ahora acompañada de un fuerte y notorio rubor en ambas mejillas.

—No creo que vuelva a molestarte después de ver esa foto… —Volteé a mirarlo y le dediqué mi más tierna sonrisa— Podrías usarla como tu nuevo fondo de pantalla.

Ahora todo su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero no pude apreciarlo por mucho tiempo ya que lo cubrió de inmediato con ambas manos. Como lo pensé, su celular no volvió a sonar.


End file.
